Christmas
by City of Lunatics
Summary: Just a very short story. Not my best but it was just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas

"Sherlock get in here right now! You said you'd help me so come and help me!" John called from the kitchen. It was Christmas and John and Sherlock were hosting the party again. Sherlock slouched down in his seat and pouted.  
"Go on Sherlock. As his boyfriend you have to help John." Mycroft teased smirking. Sherlock glared at him and heaved himself out the chair. He grumbled something about boyfriends. Yes they were an item as Mycroft and Harry frequently reminded their siblings. Sherlock walked into the kitchen where John was cooking Christmas dinner.  
"I cannot do this on my own Sherlock." Sherlock walked up to John and wrapped his arms around John's waist.  
"And you can't flirt your way out of it." Sherlock looked slightly disappointed but gave in.  
"What am I doing then?"  
"Carve the turkey." Sherlock set to work.  
"But don't destroy it" John added when he saw how brutal Sherlock was being. John started to serve the vegetables. They were soon setting plates of food on the table. John called everyone in to eat.  
It was quite a crowded table. There was Molly, Greg, Harry, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson, and obviously John and Sherlock. John suddenly noticed the tree in the corner.  
"Sherlock what have you done to the tree?" It was half dead and had a severed head on top instead of the angel.  
"Ah yes, about that..."  
"You said that head was for a case!" Molly exclaimed.  
"Well I haven't been giving him any cases. John asked me not to over the Christmas holidays." Greg informed her. John winced at the last bit.  
"You told him not to give me cases? It's your fault I've been bored then!"  
"Sherlock we are meant to spend time together, we are a couple, remember?"  
"We spend time together when we do cases!"  
"I don't want to be chasing a criminal all the time!" Harry was staring at Sherlock. It was the first time she had met him and although she had heard a lot from her little brother she was not expecting this.  
"Sherlock, if you keep behaving like this I'm sure Doctor Watson will get fed up. I can't see how he hasn't already." Mycroft added as an afterthought.  
"Um Mycroft, just call me John. And I couldn't get fed up with him." John took Sherlock's hand under the table. Sherlock smiled at John.  
"See John. What did I tell you?"  
"We said we weren't going to mention that conversation again, Harry."  
"I didn't specifically say which one it was..."  
"Shut up." John couldn't be bothered to think of a better comeback.  
"Anyway..." Molly intervened trying to get a proper conversation going.

"Would anybody like some wine?" John offered. He poured everyone a glass and deliberately only gave Harry a small glass.

"Hey John!"

"Harry..."

"I'm not a drunk anymore! And I became a drunk because of Clara."

"Fine fine." John gave in, thinking it wasn't worth putting up a fight. Sherlock's phone buzzed and almost as soon as he had pulled it out John had taken it off him.

"Oi!"

"No phones at the table." Just then John's phone buzzed and completely ignoring his own rule he looked at it. "It's only Jim wishing us a 'Merry Christmas.' Huh." John put away both phones and carried on eating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone was sitting in the lounge. There was a fire going and a proper conversation was going. John tried to squidge into the armchair that Sherlock was sitting in. It was very tight. Mycroft and Harry were both obviously trying to be the top dog much to the amusement of Sherlock and John.

"Is it time for the presents yet?" Molly asked a bit too excited because of the amount of alcohol she had already drunk.

"Yes I suppose so." Everyone settled down and waited for someone to make the first move and pull a present out from under the other tree, that was still alive. John sighed and got up. He grabbed a present at random.

"For Molly." He held it out to her as she squealed and took it from him. She unwrapped it and a pair of earrings fell out. She picked it up.

"Ooh. Thank you Greg!" She threw her arms around him. Greg looked a little surprised but just said,

"You're welcome." More presents followed and lots of thank you's and your welcomes were passed around. John eventually pulled out his present to Sherlock. It was another scarf.

"I thought I already had a scarf of this colour."

"At least I know that means thank you." John said with a smile.

"Sorry. Thank you." Sherlock leant down and gave John a quick kiss. "One last present John. Mine to you."

"Please don't tell me it's a body part." John joked. He carefully unwrapped the present.

"Oh my god John. Hurry up!" Harry moaned.

"Just because you have no patience." John finally opened the present and inside there was a little box. John looked up at Sherlock.

"No."

"What?"

"But I thought it would be the other way round."

"Why?"

"Well, because you're you."

"That's very insightful John."

"You just proved my point further."

"Just open it John. No one else can see what you're holding because you've had your back to them while you've been opening it."

"Oh right yeah. Sorry." John shuffled round so everyone could see the box he was holding. All the girls gasped and grinned from ear to ear. Mycroft looked slightly awkward and he wasn't even the one giving or receiving the present. Greg was giving John an almost nervous smile.

"John, open the box." Harry said as bossy as usual.

"In my own time dear sister."

"Uh you can't use that patronising tone with me. I'm older."

"That excuse has never worked with me."

"First time for everything." John rolled his eyes and lowered his eyes to look at the box. He started to open it. He could see Harry getting impatient out of the corner of his eye and he slowed down with a mischievous smirk. He finally got it open and didn't say anything for ages. He just stared at the gold ring inside the box.

"John?"

"Hmm yes?"

"Sherlock's waiting for an answer."

"OH! Oh yes. Sorry."

"So?" Sherlock prompted.

"I'm sure you've already deduced my answer."

"For once you aren't being predictable with your answers, John." John laughed and kissed Sherlock. He heard Molly whoop in the background and go to open another bottle of champagne.

"Molly how much have you drunk? Probably over the amount you're meant to have."

"For once stop being a doctor John." Sherlock murmured getting an appreciative chuckle from John.


End file.
